greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of The Manhunters
History Origin The Temple of The Manhunters was an ancient ornate alien temple constructed by the android race known as the Manhunters after their rebellion against their creators, the Guardians of the Universe. Though defeated, the Manhunters were not destroyed and instead became a secretive cult that infiltrated thousands of worlds in order to bid their time so that they could get revenge against their makers. Amongst the worlds they had infiltrated was the planet Earth where they created a temple to serve as the base of their operations on the planet. Their headquarters was later discovered by a former member of the Manhunter Cult; an alien who once sided with them in the war by the name of N'Lasa who now served the Oans and attempted to redeem himself by controlling the Manhunters. His actions failed as the Manhunters turned against him and threw his broken body out from the Temple. However, N'Lasa survived and returned with a group of disciples from Japan who he named as the Jujin which he used to fight against the Manhunters. The fighting was brutal but once more the androids prevailed but this time they captured N'Lasa in order to study his psychic powers along with his body chemistry. Hooking him up to advanced machinery of their design, they kept him within the Temple for an unknown number of years. During that time, N'Lasa exerted a limited form of influence on the Manhunter indoctrination process on new Human agents in an attempt to free them from the brainwashing process with limited success. Amongst those brought before the Temple was Mark Shaw who was selected by Manhunter Prime to become their latest agent whilst hiding their true origin from the public defender. Upon arriving, he was given intense training at the Temple of the Manhunters as well as given his equipment along with his costume so that he might serve the machine races hidden goals. The mind of Mark Shaw was sensed by the captive N'Lasa who believed that his century long search for a being that embodied the true Manhunter ideals had ended. Following the events of the Millennium, the Manhunters were defeated and their base of operations in the Himalayas was abandoned with numerous android bodies along with their advanced technology being left behind. In the chaotic aftermath, N'Lasa was somehow freed and claimed residence of the Temple of the Manhunters where he used his alien appearance and powers to scare outsiders away from the ancient building by simulating the form of a Yeti. Sometime afterwards, Mark Shaw who had been beaten by Dumas II now sought to replace his Power Baton with the technology being only present at the Temple of the Manhunters. Once there, he went through a rigorous mental journey with N'Lasa and later battled Dumas II at the site where the villain was ultimately killed. With Shaw being declared a true Manhunter by N'Lasa, Mark departed the Temple and left the ancient alien as the sites guardian. 30th Century By the 30th Century, the Temple managed to survive the ravages of centuries and had a Buddhist Temple built over it which became the site of one of the most advanced computer genealogical records on the planet. It became the secret base of the last Manhunter who had taken on the identity of Laurel Kent and masqueraded herself as being a descendant of Superman. This was actually part of an elaborate sleeper mission with the purpose of awakening at the designated time when the Oans Chosen; the race of superhuman immortal New Guardians were destined to emerge. In order to better protect the Temple of the Manhunters, mechanical Buddhist duplicates were created to serve as custodians of the facility and were programmed to eliminate dangerous outsiders. In 2987 A.D., Laurel Kent's Manhunter programming activated and she attempted to use Brainiac 5's Coluan computers at the Legion of Super Heroes headquarters in order to locate the Chosen. She only partially succeeded and retreated to the Temple of the Manhunters but was followed by the Legionnaires who defeated the mechanical Buddhists and uncovered the ancient structure beneath their temple. There, they battled Laurel Kent with the conflict being so devastating that it destroyed the ancient Manhunter temple though both the Legionnaires and Kent survived in order to continue their struggle. Notes *The Manhunter temple was unnamed until Legion of Super Heroes Vol 2 #43 which identified it as being the Temple of the Manhunters. *Presumably, the Temple used by N'Lasa was later taken over by Laurel Kent. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations Category:Manhunter Cult